teen_life_as_a_monsterfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosalinda Fernanda
"I'm not afraid anymore. I have no reason to be. I am Rosalinda, the daughter of Bael and a witch. And it's time I've embraced my heritage." - Rosalinda. Rosalinda Fernanda is a young high school student and Demon-Witch Hybrid. She leads the Revolutionaries. Biography Rosalinda was born on a dark and stormy night. Her birth was more painful than usual and the doctors were worried she would come out dead. But she didn't and came out as a healthy baby girl. Over the next few years, she lived a normal life... until she was five. From then on, she could move books with her mind and control shadows among other things. Her mother, being a witch, managed to keep this Demonic abilities at bay with magic. Years later and now a teenager, Rosalinda is a bit of an outcast at school. She's friends with transgender student Jessica Irons. One day she returned home and found her mother possessed by a Demon. Under the Demon's influence, her mother tried to attack her but Rosalinda was able to subdue her mother with her powers. After this, she discovered that her other friends, along with Betty, all had supernatural abilities of their own. When the cult began trying to hunt them, Rosalinda made them into a team known as the Revolutionaries. During their battle with the cult, Rosalinda was sent to Hell by her father Baal to train in her Demonic abilities. After five weeks of training, Rosalinda was able to go back to the surface to help her friends, fully in control of her abilities. Personality Rosalinda is a timid girl. She has trust issues and only really trusts Jessica at first since they're both outcasts and have known each other for a while. She can also get bad anxiety attacks. After the training from her father, Rosalinda becomes more trustworthy of people and more confident in herself. Appearance Rosalinda is often described by people as "short and cute." This is true but she's also a little goth, liking either black or grey clothes. She has a slim and athletic figure. Powers and Abilities * Demon/Witch Hybrid Physiology - '''Being a Hybrid of a Demon and a Witch, Rosalinda possesses similar powers from both species. * '''Electromagnetic Interference - When angered or in extreme emotional distress, all electronic devices around her being to glitch out or go haywire. This is seen when she's in the hospital and everybody is freaking out over Ronald's first transformation and she gets overwhelmed, with the lights all flicking and glitching wildly. * Super Strength '''- With her Demonic strength, Rosalinda is able to lift things much heavier than herself. She also has a powerful punch that can rocket people backwards. * '''Super Senses - '''Rosalinda has enhanced senses of taste, smell, and hearing. * '''Flight - '''Rosalinda is able to take flight. She learned this ability while training with her father. * '''Telepathy - Rosalinda can communicate mentally with her friends, mother, father, and other demons as well as witches. * Telekinesis - Rosalinda can move things and beings with her mind. She is the most fluent in this ability, being able to move or throw any being or object. She uses this ability to bind a dragon up in Binding Chains and exerts enough force to stop or flip a car. She could also send Amberlie flying backwards. * Pyrokinesis - Rosalinda can control or conjure fire with her willpower. Before the training with her father, she was only able to produce small flames but after the training she could conjure full on fire balls or streams of fire. * Immunity to Succubi Seduction - '''Rosalinda is immune to Succubi, meaning she can't be seduced by them. * '''Witchcraft - '''Being the daughter of a witch, Rosalinda is well versed in the craft of magic. * '''Immortality - While unbeknownst to her, Rosalinda can live forever and never ages. She also doesn't get sick. Quotes * "I'm scared, Jessica... I don't know what to do." - Rosalinda, to Jessica. * "Stop! Everybody, stop talking to me!!" - Rosalinda, suffering from an anxiety attack while also discovering her telepathy. * "So you're gonna make me better?" - Rosalinda, to her father Baal before they begin training. * "I'm back and better than ever!" - Rosalinda, after the training and ready to fight. * "Stay away from us!" - Rosalinda, before telekinetically knocking Amberlie away. Trivia * She's the first Demon-Witch Hybrid in the series. * Her father, Bael, is a legendary demon. * She likes dancing, preferably to the song "Lone Digger" by Caravan Palace. Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Revolutionaries